Interruptions
by Nerdy Mim
Summary: I made a fluffy thing between my Thea (Sith warrior) and Lana Beniko, a small one-shot where they have some downtime. I also like to imagine that they actually get up to this sort of thing once I am logged off xD


Odessen's mornings are always crisp and chill after the nights passing, the sith commander always awoke just before dawn. Now was the perfect time to meditate and train before the madness of the day stirred with waking members of her stronghold.

Here alone within the wilds of Odessen Thea would come to an open roof cave, thick vines and other lush jungle-like plants infested the walls and cushioned the rocky terrain beneath her kneeling form.

Within this hidden place, she always meditates first, pulling and searching within the force, listening intently to lost whispers and forgotten secrets. It helps center her, to pull upon both light and dark, within this center both hold power.

Dark blue eyes open slowly, for a moment Thea just kneels, listening to the insistent drip, drip, drip of water as it slowly rolls from the rocks above to fill a small clear pool below. She rises slowly with a roll of her shoulders, reaching out a hand towards a training staff nearby, a breath passes before it leaps into her waiting grasp.

And so her forms begin, each movement perfected and memorised over years of training and many more years of battle. Thea remembers every battle lost, every wound endured, the pain of them emboldens her, strengthens her resolve and helps feed the darker nature shadowing her heart. Thea glides around the cavern in a twirl of dark silk robes, black hair tied tightly releases its hold on a few stray curls. She shuts her eyes again, twirls the staff in tight circles from left to right, performs a round kick before spinning and leaping from the floor to do a cartwheel. The staff is never still, always in motion, just like the foes who lurk within her mind's eye, a slain former master comes to mind and makes her smile, republic soldiers, Jedi, fellow sith and the shadowy figures of enemies yet to reveal themselves act as her training dummies.

Though Thea is far from unaware in this place, a presence, familiar and welcome pulls at the bond they share, searching like a beacon until it homes in upon her. The commander stops, her back towards the cavern's entrance she looks over her shoulder. "Lana, I should have known you would find me here." A smile is met with a smile, golden eyes glow with warmth and mirth.

"I noticed you sneaking away my Lord, I'm afraid my curiosity got the better of me" Thea tuts "So formal even when we are alone." Lana turns her head away slightly, her smile still in place. "Perhaps you would enjoy the company of a real sparring partner?" Lana reaches out for the spare staff as it obediently glides into a waiting palm. "If you think you can keep up, by all means." Thea winks and puts on her best-winning smile while watching Lana's features harden slightly at the challenge.

Lana knows she is being 'tweaked' but can't help the surge of emotion rushing through her chest, she narrows her eyes. "You know I can."

The commander nods and assumes her stance, Lana stands at the ready, once positioned they both move as one. Clashes from both staves echo throughout the cave, they attack and parry with force, each blow vibrating through wood and bone alike. Both move with grace, light on their feet and with speed, sweat twins both brows as they begin to pant.

"Still wondering if I can keep up my Lord?" Lana pants, Thea's smile is strained "I never doubted you, Minister." Lana's eyes flash dangerously, she jabs her staff at Thea's head, its dodged easily but Lana's next attack is much faster.

She brings her staff around quickly and cracks it across Thea's backside, her fellow sith doesn't even flinch. Thea straightens up, she slowly turns towards Lana. "That was for teasing you wasn't it?" "No my Lord, that was for using my old title." Lana chuckles when Thea pouts. Something passes behind her eyes as she brings her own staff down across her knee neatly breaking it two.

"I won't use yours if you stop using mine." Thea's smile is coy as she twirls both broken pieces of her staff in the same way she would her sabres.

A hot flush creeps its way up Lana's cheeks, she knows that look and readies her staff.

Thea's eyes flash with ruby fire for just a moment as the connection between them sparks like a live wire. Lana's staff is batted away easily causing her to back peddle towards the edge of the pool, she slips on the rocky edge arms flailing.

Thea sweeps Lana's legs out from under her, sending her cascading into the pool. She's about cheer for getting own back when she feels a tug. "oh no." She is yanked off of her feet and tumbles headfirst into the pool with a solid 'sploosh!"

They break the pool's surface with a rather undignified spluttering, Lana turns to face her tormentor, glower in place until she sees Thea and bursts out laughing.

Thea can't see anything, her hair has come free of its bindings and flattened itself to her face. She lifts it with one arm to peak out at a chuckling Lana, they stare at each other for a moment before Thea also finds herself laughing. Flicking her hair back she moves to retie it but feels a hand on her arm stopping her.

Lana slides her hands up Thea's arms, her throat then caresses her face before threading cold fingers through soaking locks.

Lana leans in to whisper against wet lips,"I think you owe me an apology dearest."

Thea can feel her breath warm against her skin, a shiver runs up her spine as she wraps her arms around a slender waist.

"Is that so? I would seem you have gotten me back already."

"Hmm"

Lana tilts her head to the side and smiles, pressing herself flush against her love, she delights in feeling strong arms tighten around even further. She looks up into Thea's eyes and watches them darken, the bond between them surges again filling both with fire.

They both tilt forward together, lips and teeth clash with unrestrained need.

Hands grasp and roam freely, desperately, Thea reaches down Lana's legs and lifts her from the water. She is about to seat her upon the pool's edge when her holo chimes, both sigh and lean into each other.

"Think we can ignore that?"

Lana shakes her head, "probably not, considering what seems to happen around here every day."

Thea huffs and pulls out her damp holo, "good thing this is waterproof."

"Or terrible, depending on one's point of view."

They both share a wry smile as Thea connects the call.

Lana and Thea both glower at the caller when his image forms before them, "Koth, to what do we owe the pleasure."

Something in his commander's voice causes Koth to hesitate, a spike of fear swells within his stomach. "Uh hey commander, we have a problem back at base and need you here asap."

Thea doesn't answer at first but instead studies Koth intently causing him to fidget.

"Fine, I will be back soon."

With that Thea hangs up the call with a frustrated sigh, Lana rests her head on Thea's.

"I hate Koth."

Lana chuckles, "there are times like these that I do as well."

"If he keeps this up I may have to run him through."

"I may feel inclined to help."

They both share another smile before climbing out of the pool, water poured from their clothes, pooling around their feet.

"This may be interesting to explain back at base."

Thea smirks, "Oh I'm sure we'll be dry after that hike back up the ridge."

They clasp hands and begin to make their way back.

"Well make some time together soon, I promise."

Thea squeezes Lana hand at that.

"Yes, yes we will... assuming Koth leaves us alone."

They both share a look, "I can think up some long and boring job to keep him busy."

Lana nods, "On a far distant planet of course."

That'll work. They both enjoy thinking up new and interesting ways to torture Koth in the very near future. It makes the walk back far more interesting.


End file.
